We Are Stronger Together
by strong man
Summary: Regina had been frustrated with herself for not telling Emma about her feelings in time and now it's too late but perhaps if she believes hard enough then anything is very possible cause Emma still has to keep her promise that she made years ago.
1. I Know I Belong To You

_**This is my first story of Once Upon A Time.**_

 _ **Pairing:** _ Emma/Regina **(** **Slash)**

 _ **Description:**_ **_I don't usually do this cause the television show is not over and I would normally just wait until the end to write, that way...I'll have a perfect example of what's going on. We did get notified that Regina is mayor once again and the nect season is just three main cast members which includes her, Rumble and that no good pirate._**

 ** _Rated:_** K

With the Black Fairy gone or so we hoped, all it alright in Storybrook. Henry and his girlfriend turned wife lives together in Boston New York but that's for another era.

* * *

Regina was doing what she was meant to do which as of course paper work "Damn, I've got a serious headache" She said rubbing her forehead then when she was finished with the work, she couldn't help but feel lonely even though the saved the town, it was her heart loosening up.

Both her princes were dead, Daniel and Robin Hood so she was torn off from ever finding true love again unless. Her and Emma had a lot in common but unfortunately she's married to Captain Hook. "I can't" She said to herself as it could be her happy ending.

The pen was slammed down on the deck and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just don't understand" She sniffed, trying to find out why Emma chose Hook instead of her.

She had saved her butt plenty of times, solved most of her problems, helped her out of tough spots and protected her so she should be her knight in shining armor. She could use some cooling down so she had gotton up from her chair and walked over to sit down on the couch.

"What am I gonna do" She said to herself as she buried her head in her hands and held back her tears then the pain just went away thus she rose up again, thinking about a future without her true love.

Henry is the only key that holds the two together as a family. She took a breath and wiped away her tears from her eyes "Maybe I should pay my son a visit at school" She got up again "he'll know what's wrong with me"

* * *

Henry and Violet were in class and teaching them was none other then Zelena, his Aunt. She was done writing on the white board and put the marker down on the support table.

"Okay, it's time for us to show the class something and tell what you love about them" The former wicked witch smacked her hands together. Regina was just waiting by the little window, watching as her son was listening and smiled.

She gone against the wall and started to shed a tear of joy, her and Emma's son. She sniffed up and just went on her way until she heard the door open and shut then turned around.

"Regina, what're you doing here? She asked. "I'm just here to see if Henry was doing alright" She lied but half of it was true "if this is a bad time then I'll just head back to be office.

"Well, we were just about to do some Show 'n Tell, would you be interested in stay for a little bit? She offered. "To be honest, Emma and that rotten pirate are still at work and I've got nothing better to do unless you need me to save someone again" She said and her sister chuckled.

"In a matter of fact, Henry had mentioned that your were his favorite" She said. "I did? She blinked twice in shock. "Yes, since Emma is on duty" she breathed "he picked you.

"Wow" She said. "Please" Zelena opened the door and the class looked at her. "Henry, will you like to go first? She asked. "Sure" He got up from his seat and walked to the front of the room where everyone was staring at him.

"My mother isn't here so I can't present my presentation. "Oh" she smiled before Regina stepped into the classroom. "Mom, your here" they hugged each other then parted "Zelena said that you needed help with Show 'n Tell" She put both hands on his shoulder.

Henry nodded and turned to his class "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the mayor of Storybrook" He stepped aside to let Regina say her speech. "This is new to me" she gulped down " I had never been apart of a school presentation before but I'm willing to help my son" She claimed.

Zelena was standing beside Henry and a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to start with a certain topic that everyone should be very familiar with by now and that it _Chemistry._

* * *

Back at the mansion _,_ Belle was taking care of Robin since Zelena offered her a job as a babysitter which she gladly took while she was working as a substitute teacher.

Right now, she was sitting in a rocking chair with Gideon in her arms and Robin was sleeping in his little basket. "You are just the sweetest thing" She baby-talked to her son

She wasn't all alone though, Snow and Charming were helping her out in taking care of the two by getting baby foods. "I hope know gets the right kind" She hopped..

 **(0)**

"Chemistry is when two people have somethings in common with each other like" she paused and remembered that special someone she had a very powerful connection with but shook it off.

Henry noticed that there was something wrong but left it along after class. "There are about five stages; Number one is common ground, you got to meet that person somewhere in the middle...in other words, share some type of interest that makes you both connected. Second one is compromising, kinda like confessing but more deep.

"For example, when' she paused again thinking of Emma but she couldn't bare the name "when a certain blonde woman has been with someone for long periods of time, she stared to understand what it was like to feel pain, sorrow and pretty soon, our destinies were magically intertwined, no matter what happened.

One person raised their hand and Regina pointed to her "Yes, do you have a question? "Yes" the girl stood up out of her seat "basically your saying that you've admitting your feelings for her.

"To a certain extent, when I captivated my feelings for her" she felt her spine tingle and ignored it "over time, I waited to late for the right moment" She said without exposing her depression.

Suddenly the bell had rang and everybody got their backpacks then walked out the door. Violet stopped in front of Henry and wanted to give him a kiss goodbye but knows the rules of school so she decided to shake hands with him which wasn't pleasing for him though he knew that he would get in trouble if he tried to kiss her in school.

Not only that but she was embarrassed of his mon standing right there. She left the room to catch up with her friends. Regina sighed in relief "That was unexpected" She said before thanking her sister for the pleasure.

Regina took her leave out the door but Henry and her sister followed behind. "Mom" henry caught up to her "what happened back there? I need you to meet me in my office, we'll talk then" She said before rushing back to the taxi the came in.

"Sis, wait up" Zelena said catching up to her as she was out the door, leaving Henry to wonder as he was heading out the door as well to the bus.

* * *

 _ **I've gone through tons of names to go with this story but I finally got the perfect name for this. The entire thing with Emma and Hook make no sense to me and I failed to see any chemistry between them.**_

 _ **Season seven, they said was a reboot which caught me off guard and a new storyline meaning this season WAS the final chapter of the book. Picture if Emma and Regina had gotton together, it would basically be the same thing but more protection and defending.**_

 _ **I felt like doing a rant story and I think I just nailed it.**_


	2. Read My Heart

**_This is my second chapter of Once Upon A Time._**

 _ **Pairing:**_ Emma/Regina **(Slash)  
**  
 ** _Rated:_** K

Belle was talking with Snow "I don't think that I'm stable with Rumple anymore, the spark is gone with me" she paused for a moment and adjusted her son in her arms "I'll have to move on.

Snow took some breaths "Can't say that I'm surprised and a mother, I want you to be happy. Thing is, I don't know where to start and I wonder if Rumple will be okay with my leaving" She said.

"Have you ever tried asking Regina for help? She suggested. "I haven't thought about it but I'll be glad to give it s try" She agreed. Snow smiled and turned to see her husband walking in. "I think it's your best bet cause she's the only one with dark magic" Charming said in a state on truth.

Pretty soon, they all heard the door open and walking in was the two sisters. Zelena closed the door behind her. "So, how was your first day as a substitute teacher? Charming looked at her. "Other then falling apart, my sister was there just time though I was not expecting it" She answered before going into the living room.

Mommy's back" She said walking to the basket and Robin giggled at the sight of her and wanted to be picked up. "Ohh" she cupped her hands around his waist, lifted him up and placed him in her right arm "She walked back to the group.

How was she? She asked Belle. "She was an angel as always, but Charming had gotton the baby food. Zelena smiled and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch.

"So, Snow...anything new going on? Regina asked looking at the three. "Belle would like to ask you something" Snow said. "Okay" Charming just walked into the living room with Zelena.

Belle wasn't scared of Regina but afraid of her instincts, Snow laid a hand on her shoulder making Belle look at her. "It's okay, just relax" She said calmed her down. She cleared up her nerves and said what was needed.

"I was wondering if I could have entrance into your vault" She asked with a worry face. Regina looked puzzled and asked why. "I just need a vacation away from Rumple for a while" she sighed "just to clear my head.

Snow knew exactly where she wanted to go "The Land of Untold Stories" She whispered and Regina addressed her that it's very dangerous then Snow came up with a quick action and volunteered.

"Actually, I need you and Charming to come to my office, it's kind of important. Snow had sensed the pain in Regina's eyes.  
"Belle, would you give us minute? She asked after turning to her. "Of course" She smiled and walked into the living room in witch Charming walked passed her as he fears that something was wrong.

"What's going on here? He asked standing between the two. "Regina said that she needs us in her office" She said. "Why, did something happened? He asked starting a panic. "Everything is fine" She assured.

"Well, can you at least tell us what this is about? Snow said getting antsy. Regina felt her spine tingle but took a breath "It's about your daughter" She said as quietly as possible.

"I just knew this would happen" Charming said but Snow playful nudged his shoulder, thinking that he wouldn't understand then smiled "Everyone deserves their happy ending and now you found yours.  
"Not quite" Regina claimed after sighing.

Henry and his girlfriend got off the bus stop and said their goodbyes to each other, Henry took a few steps until he felt his right hand getting shaky like his birth mother.

He gripped it "What's happening? He asked looking at it. Was it his Author powers again? His eyes turned a bright blue again but still had control if he could tame it long enough.

There was no time to lose so he ran off to the mansion in hopes that his mother would be able to help or perhaps she could take him to the liberty to discover problems cause it happened once before.

Back at the mansion, Bell and Zelena was looking at Robin in his mother's arms "So, who's your next boyfriend gonna be? Belle asked feeling that there was too much silence between them.

The former wicked witch looked at her and sighed "I don't know if I can ever replace Hades, but I can't raise Robin alone" She said adjusting the baby's blanket. "You know what you need" Belle put a hand on her shoulder cause her to face her "a vacation" She said.

"You think that'll heal my broken heart? She asked. "Come on, you need a girls night out" She said, thinking that it'll be the best medicine right now. Zelena smiled and knew that she was right about needing something to mend her heart "Thank you".

"Us girls have to look out for each other" She said causing the other female to chuckle. "Alright, so when are we going? She asked getting more comfortable on the couch, feeling excited.

"Oh, your sister has some matters to attend to at the moment. "Okay, I'm in no rush to leave" She said feeling dad but happy. "Great" Belle got up beside Zelena and went to sit back in the rocking chair where she was last time.

"Come, I'll explain more when we get to my office" Regina said turning and headed out the door, The Charmings followed her.

 ** _It's about time I got done with this, I'm really having a lot of fun writing this if you can clearly see. I have some expectation about pairing Belle with Ruby, someone wrote a interesting comment on a video say that "this is the REAL Beauty and the Beast, it was called "I Love You". The user's name was Megan Doster._**

Another video really touched my heart and got me all emotional "Tale As Old As Time". You'll Never guess who I paired Zelena up with. As for Henry, I had a dream some nights ago about helping him control his author powers so I'm gonna put myself as Mr. Freeman which is also my name on my other account on FictionPress.

I'm not throwing shade at the writers but they kinda messed up with leaving things out so I'm gonna have to be the one to clean up their mess.


	3. Stay Connected

**_This is a requested third chapter of Once Upon A Time_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Regina/Emma, Belle/Ruby, Zelena/Lily Page **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** T

Regina and the Charmings teleported into her office. "You know, I'm starting to like teleporting" David said with a while smiling, exiting out walking. "Don't get used to it" His wife said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's right, powers have limits" Regina said walking to the couch.

David sighed in disappointment while Snow walked to sit on the couch and her husband walked bring her and sat down as well. "Hold on, let me change into something more obvious" She said and changed into all leather like Emma and sat down.

"Wow, how ovious could you get? David asked. Snow pinched him in the shoulder "Ouch" He rubbing the spot she pinched. "Snow, that hurts" He looked at her. "Your being very unsupportive" She said with an angry face. Regina immediately regretted it, but Snow put her hand on her lap causing her to smile.

"Snow, I know that she is married to that pirate, but" she put her hair back "I just feel this powerful connection between us" She put her head down in her hands then rose up again and looked at her hands.

Emma saved me from my past and since, I've grown closer to her, I feel stronger when I'm with her" she took a deep sigh. The three heard a knock "I'll get it' Regina got up and walked to the door, she cleaned herself up before opening the door.

"Mom, I need your help' Henry said in panic as Regina looked at his eyes and covered her mouth in shock. The Charmings saw, got up quicker and rushed on over then stopped.

"Oh my god" Snow said. Henry panted.

* * *

Mulan was practicing shooting arrows with a tree cause she was upset that she waited. "Stupid damsel in distress princess, always gotta be saved by a heroic prince" She panted in anger while aiming.

Every fairytale has one" She fired and hit "every story needs one" She got another arrow and aimed "Except me" She aimed and this time she made her previous arrow split slightly in half like Robin Hood.

"She panted hard and put her arrows away, walked to the tree and brook them off, leaving chips of wood to remain there forever. She leaned against the tree and slid down and extended her legs a bit. "Damn, maybe I should take a break." She said to himself.

She started to close her eyes, but heard a stick breaking so she reached for the handle of her sword. "Whoever you are, better turn back now or prepare to fight" She slowly got up and readied her sword by pulling it straight out.

She was breathing heavily and when the crunching on the leaves got closer, she came running out, attacking, but every attack was deflected. It was another human, but had on a light and dark shaded cloak with a hood attached to it with the same color.

"Why isn't my hits working? She asked herself. The man slowly turned around and froze her in place with his mind. He took the sword which was about to strike him out of her hand with ease then unfroze her.

Before she could throw another try, he made a stop sign with his hand. "Please, I mean no harm" He said in a calm tone before revealing his face that was kept in the shadows by his hood.

It wasn't for average man, he had dreadlocks, black eyes, his stomach was toned light, but his whole body was gray even his hair was green and tail was gray as well. "I'm here to help you with your troubles" He said slowly.

'I've got no troubles" She put her sword back in it's slot and froze and when he said her name. "Ho-how do you know my name" She said, a bit scared. The creature just and walked forward away from her.

'Wait, I demand an answer" She said and ran after him, but he just ran as he can at the blink of an eye without looking back. She stopped to see leaves flying forward, her hair flowed.

She blinked twice and wondered if she really did have troubles or not, maybe he could help "Was he using magic? She asked herself before walking in his direction, she was quick to find no trace of him since he ran so fast.

Curious to find out, it looked like she had no other choice so she pulled out to her pet bird with a special whistle that she kept in her pocket. _Note that it was only visible though desperation._

Hayabusa squawked as he swooped down like a tornado and landed on his new master's arm then she spoke to him in her hidden talent "Find the hooded man" She said his traits and detail about him then she released him into the sky.

She tried to search herself to speed it up, it wouldn't impress her if Merida bothered to show up after she gave her faith and courage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was sitting at her deck, just staring at her hands until her husband came in "May I come in? Hook asked politely. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about something" She sounded like she was in a trance.

"Everything okay, you look tense? He said walking on over and put both hands on the desk.

I'm fine, just feeling different" She lied. "Really" he pulled up a chair and sat down "different how? He bite his lower lips.

Suddenly, Emma radio went off "Emma, I need you and Hook to come to check this out, over" An officer said.

"What is it? She responded quick. "One officer is going inside now, it might be something strange" He said.

"Okay, we're on our way" He pressed her finger off of the red button, got up and walked passed her husband.

He followed her out the door.

 ** _Requested by jessielb84, got it from a conspiracy theory of Roni wearing her leather clothes. Nice to see that she wants to continue with the fill void._**


End file.
